


Mornings

by azaleahs



Series: Sweet Like Venom [2]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Lazy Mornings, Mentions of Sex - Not Graphic, Morning After
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 03:14:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20369758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azaleahs/pseuds/azaleahs
Summary: Brooke Holliday liked the mornings she shared with Sweet Pea there, all sleepy smiles and coffee mugs filled to the brim, until they’re forced to face the harsh reality of the world around them.





	Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Southside Archive Discord daily prompt 'morning'.

When Brooke woke up, it was to the sound of motorcycles roaring outside.

She blinked a few times, lids heavy with remnants of slumber while her sleep addled brain managed to put together a single coherent thought: _who the actual _fuck_ was up at this god awful hour? _

A glance to the clock on the tiny side table that Sweet Pea managed to cram next to his bed told her that it wasn't exactly a god awful hour. In reality, it was only half past nine, but it was a Saturday for God’s sake. She knew that the other Serpents in Tent City have lives to go about, but all she wanted to do is roll over and drift back to sleep.

Blinking again, eyes finally adjusting to the morning light streaming in through the window, Brooke managed to take inventory of her surroundings. There was a warmth pressed tightly against her, a weight on both her stomach and her shoulder. Glancing down, a soft smile spread across her features at the sight of Sweet Pea pressed up against her, snoring softly with an arm draped across her waist. His head was buried in the crook of her neck and all she could see was a head of messy, black hair, but she knew there was more than likely a content expression on his face.

Another glance down told her that she was wearing pretty much next to nothing and her cheeks heat up as memories of last night came flooding back. They played like a movie in her mind, a quick kaleidoscope of moans and ecstasy and fingers fisted in the sheets. If she was right, she knew that there would be more than enough red and purple marks littering her neck and collarbones. She glanced down at Sweet Pea against her again and her smile can only widen. Her heart felt like it was going to burst while looking at him. 

Brooke laid there for a few more minutes, her boyfriend’s snores in her ear as she stared up at the ceiling, literal seconds away from praying to fall back asleep. But the effort was fruitless because the longer she stared at the ceiling, the more she seemed to adjust to being awake. A sigh slipped past her lips. _Goddamnit._

A few more minutes pass before a low groan of frustration escaped her. She takes a few moments to untangle herself from Sweet Pea’s limbs, making sure his head lands gently on a pillow instead of smacking onto the mattress. Brooke stood, taking a moment to shrug the muscles in her shoulders, rolling her head a few times as a yawn slipped past her lips.

Given the fact that she was wearing practically nothing bar a pair of lace panties, her eyes darted down to the floor to see if there was any loose clothing laying about that she can just shrug on. Considering that_ certain people _(Fangs, it was totally Fangs) had a tendency to burst into her boyfriend’s place with zero announcement, she was quick to scoop up Sweet Pea’s abandoned shirt from the night before. The dark cotton slipped over her head easily. 

Sweet Pea’s trailer wasn’t large, per se, but it felt like nothing short of home to Brooke. It was cozy and she almost never had to sleep alone and she’d never felt happier in a place than she did here. She liked the mornings that she shared with him there, all sleepy smiles and coffee mugs filled to the brim until they were forced to face the harsh reality of the world around them.

Her feet were near silent as she padded into the small kitchenette area, eyes instantly zeroing in on the coffee maker. Within minutes, it was on and brewing, her eyes locked on it like a hawk as she watched the caffeine drain out into the pot. 

A pair of arms wrapping around her waist caused her to shriek loudly, stumbling backwards into the chest pressed against her back. Her heart felt like it was going to jump through her chest before she heard a familiar groan from behind her.

“Damn, I know you have a set of lungs on you, but this isn’t exactly what I’d prefer them to be used for,” Sweet Pea mentioned casually and she can felt a small chuckle vibrate through his chest.

“Jesus Christ!” she let out as she managed to wrestle her way out of Sweet Pea’s arms, whipping around to look at him incredulously. “You were literally _just_ sleeping.”

He shrugged. “I heard the coffee maker,” he told her, jutting his chin towards the machine that always had a tendency to make a really weird grating noise while it brewed. 

Brooke raised an eyebrow at him, leaning her hip against the counter. “And you couldn’t have mentioned that you were up before just wrapping yourself around me? You nearly gave me a heart attack!”

Sweet Pea gave her a weird look. “I wasn’t exactly being quiet about walking up behind you. Not my fault you can’t focus on anything before coffee.”

Her eyes narrowed at him, but she paused for a few moments. Shaking her head at him, she sighed. “It’s way too early in the morning for you to be logical.”

“It’s almost ten, princess.”

“You’re insufferable.”

“That’s not what you were telling me last night.” A cheeky grin stretched across his face, hands reaching out for her. They settled on her hips and he was quick to tug her into him, head angling down to press a kiss against one of the marks on her neck. “I definitely remember you saying that I was amazing and that you loved me and my big — ”

A small shriek of surprise slipped through her lips and she was quick to lightly smack his shoulder, cutting him off. Brooke’s cheeks were blushing a bright pink and she looked horrified. “Shut up!”

“Are you sure?” he asked with a laugh, dark eyes twinkling with mischief. “Because I have a lot more things you said last night that I could repeat if you wanted.”

She tried to look annoyed, but a smile tugged at her lips and there was a giggle that escaped her throat. “I hate you.”

He snorted, easily not buying that. “No, you don’t.”

Sweet Pea tugged her even closer if it was physically possible and he pressed another kiss to her neck. This one was longer and Brooke couldn’t help but lean into it. She wondered for a moment if he was trying to darken one of the marks or just make an entirely new one, but she found herself not caring. Her arms curled up around his shoulders, fingers tugging gently at the hair at the nape of his neck, letting out a relaxed breath.

“No, I don’t,” she agreed lightly.

Yeah, she liked the mornings with him just fine.


End file.
